


midnight snack

by a3hihi (henriddas_quill)



Series: cabbage [1]
Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Other, wrote this to fluster my friend on sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henriddas_quill/pseuds/a3hihi
Summary: Ok i wanted the chikage fic to be Cool and Smooth but my brain found a way to make it lowkey soft and domestic,, hopefully that comes through,,Otsu brain, GG
Relationships: Utsuki Chikage/Reader
Series: cabbage [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109456
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	midnight snack

**Author's Note:**

> Ok i wanted the chikage fic to be Cool and Smooth but my brain found a way to make it lowkey soft and domestic,, hopefully that comes through,,
> 
> Otsu brain, GG

For all your talk on healthy sleeping, you're certain your actors would nag you if they saw you like this. 

Gazing at the clock on the wall, it's well past midnight. The dorms are dead quiet, with the curtains closed and most lights off -- you're the only one up, working in the kitchen. On the countertops in front of you are lunchboxes you've prepared for the boys. You also have a pad of sticky notes. You rip one off and take your pen.

You scribble something onto the note, almost frantically:  
"Best of luck at work today, Chikage! :)"

Sticking it onto the green container, you take a minute to think. 

You've been meaning to do this for all your actors, but you decided Chikage would be your first trial at it for the past week. He'd be travelling the most among them, so it was a test to see if he noticed your notes before they fell off. He'd also been great at practice lately, so you think it would be a nice surprise everyday. He hasn't said anything, though.

In the silence, the door creaks open and you almost jump.

Chikage walks in, running a pale hand through his hair. Given his job, it's not rare to see him come home at this hour.

"Evening, Director. Didn't mean to scare you," he murmurs.

“Welcome back, Chikage! Ah, how was work for you today?" You ask, turning back to hide the container.

"Not too different from yesterday," he says softly. "And what are you up to tonight?"  
"Just preparing everyone's food. What dish should I make tomorrow?” You ask, head over your shoulder.

“Mm. I reckon anything you make would taste great. But no garlic, please,” Chikage says, shrugging off his jacket.  
He wears a black sweater, its turtleneck defining his jaw, and you snap your gaze back to your sticky notes before he notices anything.

"Alright."  
You feel him walk behind you, and you hold your breath. You move the sticky notes in front of you, hiding them for now.

"Assuming it's curry, I suggest curry udon. Local food never hurts."  
He squints at the clock.  
"Ah. You shouldn't be up at this hour. It's much too late." 

"It's really no problem! I love making things for you all."

An idea sparks in your head.  
"Would you like some tea?"

Chikage grins at that. "I'd love some, if it's spicy."

You chuckle and reach up for a teabag, but Chikage's one step ahead of you. He walks forward, chest inches from your back, and he dangles a teabag before your eyes.

"Gotcha."  
"Thank you."

You take the bag, swiping at his fingers, and start making tea for both of you. He walks to stand beside you, watching you work. You hope he hasn't seen the note.  
There must be a look on your face as you swirl a spoon in the water, because you hear him laugh brightly and your arm jerks. Some tea spills on the floor.

"Ugh," you mutter, embarrassed. 

"Let me get a towel," you hear Chikage say, and he walks away to find one.

"Ah, no, I can do it." You fuss, stepping to the side, and at that you slip on the stupid tea puddle.  
You land on the floor with a thud, and Chikage rushes back to you.

"Are you alright?"  
"I, I'm fine," you say as he dries the puddle.  
He makes to give you a hand, but he looks the countertops over and spots the sticky notes.

Chikage ends up crouching in front of you. His head tilts down, looking you over until his eyes meet yours. You hear a low chuckle from him.

“So it was you?”  
He cocks his head to the side. The corners of his lips quirk up into an amused smile. 

You gulp. “Uh, yeah. I just thought it would cheer you up  
you know?” 

Something glints in his eyes as you say that. By the look on his face, it's like you're the only one he sees tonight. His smile widens. This one feels more genuine, somehow.

“Cheer me up, yeah?”  
Chikage takes your hand and lifts you until you both stand across each other. He steps closer, giving you time to do the same or leave it.  
You stay.

He looks down at his glasses hanging by his neckline. 

“I suppose you could put on my glasses for me. Care to do so?”  
“Okay?”  
You lift your hands and take his glasses, careful not to scrape at his collar. 

His neck is slender, you think, and you try not to peek at his shoulders for too long. You glance briefly at his face. His green hair is tousled today, and you wonder why you notice that. His eyes are a nice blue, and for some reason you find his nose cute. You catch yourself looking the longest at his mouth, but you snap out of it.

You slide his glasses on. You’re about to pull away, but his fingers fly up and catch yours, keeping your hands by his face. Chikage chuckles once again. 

You flinch. He frowns for a split second -- maybe in concern? -- but he passes it off with a grin. 

“Oh, come on, you know me by now.”  
Were you sure of that?

He leans in.  
“I won’t bite.”

You swallow. A second passes before he lets out a laugh. It’s soft.  
He squeezes your hands a bit before letting go, leaving them suspended in the air. You take a moment to process what had happened, and bring your hands back to your sides. 

Chikage puts his hands in his pockets and raises an eyebrow, crystal eyes still looking at you. 

Neither of you have stepped farther away.

“Why thank you," he says.

You open your mouth, but nothing comes out for a second.  
“It’s, it’s no problem.” 

He snickers.  
“There’s my director. I was wondering where your manners had gone.” 

You smack his shoulder. He barely moves at that, though, which is annoying to say the least.

“Excuse me?”  
You find yourself laughing, too. You assume it’s because you’re tired.

He brings his hands up.  
“My apologies. Shall I make it up to you?”

“How?”  
Chikage flashes you a grin. You spot something sharp at its corners before he seals his lips.

“You’ll find out sooner or later.”

You let out a huff. Wrapping plastic around the tea, you turn to the door, ready to go to bed. You pause, looking over your shoulder at him.

He leans against the kitchen countertops, hands in his pockets, right where you left him. His head tilts to the side again, like he’s teasing you, but there’s an ease to him you didn’t sense earlier. 

Can you feel yourself smiling?

“Goodnight, Chikage.”

He raises two fingers in a mock salute. He gives you a smile, and it reaches his eyes.  
“Goodnight.”


End file.
